


Luv Me

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, F/F, Fluff, chaetzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tzuyu just wants Chaeyoung to keep loving her.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 13





	Luv Me

This is the 7th time Tzuyu receives a gift this month from an unknown person. It always just hangs into her locker and she can’t still determine if it was really an intention or not.

It’s not like she doesn’t enjoy receiving those or being happy because someone thought of her, but because she’s a bit scared of who exactly is that person and what does he/she wants from her.

Nevertheless, she always feels grateful.

It became a habit. The sender suddenly gives her gifts everyday and then there’s one time she caught him/her just putting a letter inside her locker. She cannot determine the gender of him/her that time as he/she was wearing an oversized hoodie. Then she hurriedly read the letter.

_“I hope that this will make you smile today as I saw you a little down earlier. I put this letter at this point of time intentionally so you can somehow see me. I’ll be always sending you stuff that will make you smile. Don’t worry. Cheer up!”_

She smiled afterwards and tried to look around, but no one seems to be there anymore. She went home smiling and went through it the whole night.

It’s already been a year when Tzuyu started to receive gifts like a dog plushie, dog-shaped cupcakes, letters, lipsticks, and stuff, but she still doesn’t know who the sender is.

As she doesn’t have a clue today, she tried to look out for that person and hide herself on the stairs near her locker. She’s just entertaining herself by reading a book when afternoon comes and saw a girl putting something directly at her locker. She tries to peek closer and saw half of the girl’s face, she was mesmerized and tries to hide again.

It clouded Tzuyu’s thoughts ever since the face of the girl has always haunted her sleep. She still receive gifts and always going home happy.

That one day she realized as she looked around her room, it’s now full of stuff from that girl but still she doesn’t know her yet. It’s been a year for the girl who keeps on putting a smile on Tzuyu’s face, (not literally) wiping her tears away, and making her heart flutter.

As Tzuyu re-read the girl’s letter, she saw an unfamiliar one and read it immediately.

_“I knew that you saw me that one time when you have no classes. I hope I didn’t scare you. Still, I will be bringing you stuff you like. We will meet soon.”_

Tzuyu’s heart thumped. And then she saw a photo from it. A picture of the girl, her whole face showing up.

“How can you be this pretty?”

And then her heart suddenly beats faster than before. She doesn’t recognize this kind of feeling, but it sure is strange. Nonetheless, Tzuyu suddenly felt special.

Ever since she read that letter, she now receives stem of flowers every day in her locker with a letter on a dog-themed stationery. Her heart will always feel crazy and she doesn’t know what to do. As days go by, she realized, and recognized this feeling as something serious, something special, something that only makes her heart flutter everytime she receive gifts from her.

She tries to ignore this growing feeling inside her and tried to avoid it. Saying it’s just pure admiration or liking.

That one time when she confronted herself in front of the mirror after re-reading again the girl’s letter. She felt a bit anxious.

“Don’t get my hopes up, girl. I still do not know you so I don’t have the right to fall for you, right?” She took a deep breath.

“It’s going to be okay, Tzuyu. Relax. It’s just a like or a crush perhaps.”

She shrugs it off and continued living her life. She’s doing better as usual, but she thinks that the more she avoids it, the more she thinks she’s falling deeper for her.

Not until she receives a usual letter, but the message itself got her the whole day.

_“Meet me at your apartment building entrance before you go up to your unit. I will surrender myself… to you :)”_

She didn’t notice that the time that day was fast. She’s now walking home and the more she takes steps forward, the more her heart beats faster than usual.

“Hi Tzuyu.”

She was surrounded by her own thoughts that she didn’t know she was already at the entrance facing a girl not too small from her height.

“Are you…?”

“Yes. I’m yours.”

Tzuyu blushed at that sudden punch line. She doesn’t know that the girl is true to her words, all throughout and it’s been a year already.

“I’m not kidding with that. But, yeah. My name is Son Chaeyoung, by the way.”

“N-nice to meet you, Chaeyoung. Uhm…”

“I like you. I like you ever since. I mean… love. That’s the right term for this. I love you, Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu just smiled, acting like she doesn’t hear that somehow expected confession.

“Would you like to go up with me at my apartment?”

“Was that your answer to my confession? Well, s-sure.”

With a little bit confused face, Chaeyoung followed Tzuyu up stairs.

When Tzuyu was about to open the door, she looked back at Chaeyoung and smiled.

“I want you to love me. I want you to keep loving me.”

She opened the door and let Chaeyoung come inside her apartment, in her life, inside her heart.

“Does that mean we’re girlfriends now?”

“Yes because I love you too, Chaeyoung.”


End file.
